


I'm sorry, Jack

by Jaffre



Category: Gods Will Be Watching (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eye Gouging, Gen, Torture, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irving forcing Burden at gunpoint to rip one of Jack's eyes out.</p><p>Fic adaptation of these <a href="http://yourbootytime.tumblr.com/post/99545785289/irving-forcing-burden-at-gunpoint-to-rip-one-of">drawings</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feardubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feardubh/gifts).



Jack was a tough guy. He grew up on a harsh desert planet that made him strong as hell. He endured days of torture without food or water, showing no sign of weakness. He even provoked their torturers to gain more time, and probably had some broken ribs because of it. His skin was covered in bruises, his mouth tasting blood, and though each passing day was wearing on his nerves, his will remained unshaken. Even chopping off his right arm didn’t break him down.

Until now.

On this day, their blonde captor had decided it was way more fun to make life long friends do his job, being simply there to enjoy the disturbingly pleasant show. The lucky winner was Burden. His sergeant. Days he hadn’t seen his face, only holding on the reassuring sound of his breathing when they were left alone for the night. He looked terrible. Bruised and bloodied, but worst was his expression. For him too, the mask of indifference was hard to keep on now. The cannon of the revolver tapped the back of the sergeant’s head, as a reminder of the task at hand. They couldn’t escape it. As Burden reached for the soldier’s face, they both knew it was too late.

He had to be strong, he couldn’t let fear and emotions overwhelm him. It would be harder for his sergeant, he knew it, and that would only please the torturer even more. He didn’t want that to happen, but how could he contain the feelings burning inside of him? He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. In that very moment, Jack’s entire act was shattered. A whined grin formed on his face as his eyes teared up.

An eye for a life, it was nothing. Jack could handle more body part loss for his sergeant. At any time, he would stand on the way between him and death. He was his soldier, he was here to protect him. Yes, it was nothing… but having Burden do the gruesome act himself- it was too much. His sergeant, he was here to protect his soldier too. From the deepest curls of his insides, Jack wished that something, a miracle, would happen. You’re the Legend! You can accomplish anything! You can stop everything! Just stop and find another way! You have to find another way! Please, don’t hurt me!

He hated himself when he heard the words escape his throat. _Please don’t do it._ He was reduced to begging. Begging his sergeant not to hurt him. It was pathetic, and he knew his plead couldn’t be answered. Hell, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if it was, if his sergeant died because he wasn’t strong enough. The thought of a miracle faded in his mind. There was nothing else he could do.

In the last seconds before his vision became a messy blur, Jack saw that Burden was crying too.

His sergeant cupped his face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. It wasn’t meant to stop the flood in his eyes, just a simple reassuring gesture. And he needed it, this mark of affection. This caring touch. He could feel him trying to be gentle, but it really wasn’t an option. As soon as he touched the white of his eye, everything burned. The deeper he buried his fingers into the eye socket, the more painful it was. The scratches of the nails in the inside. The pressure on the globe of his eye. He bit down his lower lip with a force that ripped through his own flesh. Slow trails of blood running down his chin. He couldn’t hear his own whined sobbing over the atrocious throbbing pain echoing in his skull.

The soft cupping of his cheek had tighten, becoming a grip to hold his head in place. One finger placed itself on the optic nerve, nail digging into it. He felt the whole world around him falling apart. Couldn't keep his body from shaking, but all he could move was his legs, jolting with spasms, toes curled up. _Please don't do it, please don't do it, please don't do it._ And a soft murmur was answering his mental plead. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

The scream filled the air, thick like the blood dripping from his eye, and all was left of him was the loud pulse of his heart, beating through his bones.


End file.
